Spansley
by freya421
Summary: 1999. Angel and Spike literally bump into Wesley at a gay bar with a Pirates of the Carribean theme. After lots of talk of lost loves and lots of drinks the three end up back at Angel's apartment. Angel has a little surprise. SpikeAngelWesley


Title: Spansley

Pairing: Spike/Angel/Wesley, implied Capt. Jack Sparrow/Xander/Lindsey

Rating:NC-17

Spoilers: Season 5 of Angel, Season 2 of Buffy

Warnings: Slight Buffy, Drusilla, Darla bashing and definite Xander, Lindsey, Capt. Jack Sparrow bashing. Not that I don't love them all…well except Buffy, it's just my friend told me to do this pairing and the only way I could think of a reason of putting these 3 together was to have them heartbroken.

Other Warnings: Oral, Anal, some fluff here and there, and tears : ( Also, this is un-beta-d so sorry for the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and setting in this fic, only the plot. Joss is God, all hail Joss. Don't get mad at me (And I know you won't because Spansleyhotness 3x), I'm just letting the boys have a little play time. smiles evilly

Setting: The year 1999. Season 4 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Season 1 of Angel

Angel walked into the Black Pearl, trying to look very stealthy and cool. That idea quickly vanished when he embarrassingly stumbled on a fallen napkin on the way to the bar. He never been in a place like this before, but Cordelia encouraged him to go out and meet people, probably so she and Wesley could get a night off, too. Little did she know that he would be spending his one night off at a not very local gay bar. In fact, this bar was in a beach town equidistant from L.A. and Sunnydale, called Tortuga.  
As he approached the wooden bar decorated with bright blue neon lights he noticed something, a familiar duster, hanging from familiar shoulders, and a little bit upwards was an unmistakably familiar head of hair. Spike, he thought. Angel decided to sit down next to Spike. Noticing there was a hunk of mass beside him Spike quickly glanced over, then figuring out who it was caused Spike to take another look.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here poof!" He said emphasizing the term "poof." "I always knew you were a real poof, coming here, to some cheap pirate-impersonation bar, looking for a tight bit of arse."  
For some reason Angel looked utterly confused. "Well...what are _you _doing here?" Angel retorted.  
Spike immediately went quiet and looked down at his feet, at first Angel thought it was embarrassment but then saw the frown appear on the younger vampire's face.  
"Is there anything wrong, Spike?" Angel asked genuinely concerned, he wanted Spike to answer quickly because he knew he would try to hide his pain, trying to be the self-proclaimed Big Bad. He could tell Spike was about to let all his sorrows out when a badly dressed pirate bartender approached him.  
He took one look at Angel and gave a semi-seductive "Hey" Another bartender glared at him. "I mean, Arrgh, ya swashbucklers, can I get ye another drink?"  
"Ah, no thanks." Replied Angel, trying to be polite.  
"Oh, c'mon, ya landlover, it'll put hairs on your chest." The bartender lapsed into his "seductive" voice again. "Unless you don't like that." The annoying man pointed to his hairless chest and smiled.  
"Okay, I'll take a beer, if you just go away." The pseudo pirate frowned, put the beer on the table and walked away, almost in tears.  
"Show some compassion, man." Spike said into his drink. "Poor man probably just got his heart ripped out of his chest by some sweet talker that said he loved him. That showed him kindness and love beyond belief, not to mention a great shag, and then ditched him for the first pretty face to bat an eyelash. I can relate."  
"Who?" replied Angel, desperate to know who gave his childe so much pain.  
"The whelp."  
"Xander?"  
"None other than."  
"I didn't know you two were...or that he was..."  
"Yeah, no one knew. He made sure of that. Never told a single one of them."  
"So, that's why you're here, to drink away the pain?"  
"Among other things." Spike winked at the pirate that was hitting on Angel earlier. He had a nametag that said, "I'm Will Turner, Ask me how." Angel grimaced at how low Spike was stooping to feel better about himself. He was thinking up a plan to help his sad childe and mid-sip when he was interrupted by Spike's question that took him by surprise, so much that Angel spit out his beer.  
"What!" Angel asked wiping the wayward beer from his chin.  
"Who dumped you? God, peaches, clean out your ears once in a while."  
"What makes you think I got dumped?"  
"C'mon, you're my sire, you raised me from a wee fledging, shagged me more times then I can remember, I know you better than anyone. You don't just go out to mingle, not even as Angelus. You either rape, pillage, kill, be a bloody white-hat as you tend to do nowadays, or you're brooding and considering you're in a gay bar I can only assume you've been dumped by you're lame excuse for a boyfriend. Seriously, you've had the worst taste in men since me." Angel was dumbfounded by Spike's ramblings.  
"Getting off the subject of me, why did you come here?"  
"Not many gay clubs in Sunnyhell, now is there?"  
"No, but there are lots in California, why here?"  
Spike turned around to look at a booth in the back corner of the club that actually looked like a bunch of lush beanbag chairs all clumped together. On them were lots of fairly good-looking men most dressed as pirates. The one getting the most attention was in the middle, Angel could only assume that he was the club's owner, was on the biggest gold beanbag in the bunch. On his left was a man with brown hair caressing the inner thigh of the owner, smiling up at him, adoringly. Although he looked a little hotter than Angel remembered, there was no doubt in his mind that it was the one and only Xander. Angel looked at Spike in amazement.  
"He comes here every weekend," Spike started, "doesn't tell anyone, just goes. Been doing it for months, even when we were still together. The night he left me, he tripped up, forgot to shower after, I'd wager. Smelled like him...disgusting. So I followed him here, hoping, praying whatever he was shagging was a demon, so I could spill it's blood. But when I got here and saw...that, I couldn't do it, could only watch. He doesn't know, he wouldn't care if he did."  
Angel tried to form a 'who' with his mouth but as if Spike was psychic, he answered immediately.  
"His name's Jack Sparrow. From what I can tell he's completely clean, no spells, no tricks, nothing. Just a regular old human, nothing that special about him but I guess he was still better than me."  
Angel could smell the salty tears beginning to form in Spike's eyes. He turned back around to glare in Xander's direction and saw something he wasn't ready to see.  
When Spike was reciting his monologue another brunette male came from out of nowhere, to Jack Sparrow's right side, and was making out with him. As the men stopped to breathe, Angel got the shock of his unlife when the man turned out to be Lindsey McDonald! Spike heard the gasp and turned around.  
"Oh, so that's who it is. Hey, isn't that the evil lawyer?"  
Angel was completely shell-shocked; he couldn't believe what was happening. The man he had been secretly sharing a bed with for months had been cheating on him with some freak that thought he was a pirate! Lindsey had told Angel that he loved him just a week before then left with nothing but a small note as explanation, now he was making out with some fake pirate in a gay bar.  
It was hard enough to believe that both Spike and Angel lost their lovers in the same week, but to lose them to the same guy, that was just insane.  
"Funny ol' world, in 'nit? Who would think you and I would be together like this...again, moaning over lost loves. Remember Italy, when Darla and Dru let The Immortal shag them 'concurrently' after we cooled down a bit, a couple of crying drunks we made that night. Good shagging we did though."  
"Yeah." Angel chuckled. The vampires were getting in a comfortable silence when a man dancing crazily and a bit pathetically bumped into them.  
"Fuck no!"  
"Bloody hell!"  
"Oh my god!" Rang out amongst the three shocked men.  
While Angel just turned around, Spike made a spectacle of himself by just covering up his face with his hands, and Wesley just gaped open mouthed at them both.  
"Angel, what on earth are you doing here?"  
"Uh...no reason, just checking out the scene."  
"The gay bar scene? Honestly, I am a lot smarter than I appear."  
"Okay, Spike, c'mon we're busted." Spike just shook his head.  
"Spike, as in William the Bloody, is that really you?"  
"No." He said from behind his hands, shaking his head again. Wesley looked up at his radioactive colored hair and poked.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Oy, watch the hair!" He yelled as he pushed him away and at the same time unguarding his face.  
"I knew it!" Wesley looked overly proud of himself. "What are you doing here...really?"  
"I got lost!" said Spike, defensively. "I was getting drunk with some chits at some perfectly nice hetero club, about to get shagged, and just wandered in here by mistake."  
Wes and Angel gave him a 'yeah right' look. Both Spike and Angel looked back and where their ex-lovers were lying with Jack, the only thing they saw was a flood of men heading towards the back door, they turned to face Wes, who looked at them knowingly.  
"I see, they've become Sparrow's boys."  
"So, it is mind control?" asked Spike.  
"Can we kick some pirate ass?" Angel asked smiling at Spike.  
"No, it's completely voluntary. They can come and go as they please." The vampires frowned and took another gulp of their drinks simultaneously.  
"What are you doing here?" Angel finally asked. Wesley looked down in shame.  
"I'm gay."  
"Well, duh!" exclaimed Spike.  
"What Spike here means to say is, that's entirely acceptable. Who did you lose to Jack-ass Sparrow?"  
"No one, I come here like everyone else with the exception of you two, to make a connection. You see, I nevahaboyfred."  
"Repeat that now?"  
"I never had a boyfriend." Wesley thought they would laugh at him but they just looked confused.  
"Why?" asked Angel.  
"What peaches is trying to say is how can a stud like you never have had a boyfriend." Angel glared at his blatant yet true explanation. "Pretty much anyways." he shrugged at Angel. "Not that you wouldn't be a great shag, but who would settle for being just your fuck buddy."  
"That's very kind of you to say but Imavirgn."  
"Come again?"  
"I'm a virgin." he said quietly but understandable. Angel and Spike stood in amazement.  
"Then how?" asked Angel.  
"And huh?" questioned Spike.  
"In the academy, some of the boys and I 'practiced' giving each other pleasure in the dormitories but none of us ever had the courage to actually go all the way, well at least I didn't. After that I decided that it was because I didn't love any of them, so from that point on I tried to find someone to love but I never found anyone, had a fling with Rupert but it never worked out. That's what brought me here to find someone, I guess."  
"I see." Said Angel nodding his head.  
"Sorry, mate I still don't see how you can possibly still be a virgin." Spike gazed at Wesley up and down, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Sorry to disappoint. I'll just be on my way. Spike, good to see you again. Angel, I'll see you tomorrow and don't worry I won't tell Cordelia if you don't."  
"Nah-uh, you're not going anywhere." Angel pulled the shoulder on Wesley's jacket. "C'mon, Wes, at least until we buy you a drink."  
"Okay, just one though or else I'll never get home in one piece."  
"Alright, you go order us all something while we go get us a table. I'll take another beer."  
"And I want a JD…actually the whole bottle would be nice and a shot glass." Spike said as his sire dragged him to a deserted corner table. "So, you got a plan, poof?"  
"A little something, yeah. What of it?" He pulled a small plastic packet filled with a mysterious yellow powder out of his jacket pocket and shook it in Spike's face.  
"Why you little Boy Scout! You are not going to give your virgin, employee, and best male human friend a date-rape drug, like some frat-boy pervert! Oh, and did I mention, _virgin_."  
"I'm not. You know exactly what this is." Angel handed over the packet to Spike for him to get a better look.

"I do, bloody 'bout time you finally used it to you're advantage. Seriously, you could do with a bit of screw-age. We both could." he said with a snort as he gave the powder back to his sire to put in back in his jacket.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, that's it, you are not allowed to hang out with Buffy and her friends anymore. You're starting to sound like them. It's giving me the wiggins." z  
Spike was giving Angel a 'you're one to talk' look when Wesley came back with beer, bottle of JD, a some type of fruity drink with an umbrella in his hands.

"That's real manly, Wes." said Angel, laughing at Wesley's drink.

"Angel, I can't hold my liquor very well. You know that. I've already had two beers, I don't want to push my luck." Angel glanced at Spike, together blessing vampire constitution and reasoning that all humans were not this weak. Although they would never admit it, they both thought Wesley was cute because of it.

The three men talked for hours mostly about nothing, sometimes they would drift in and out of conversation drabbles about their love lives. And now, was just such a time.

"I don't know if I ever loved 'm" randomly stated Angel, now a bit on the drunk side.

"I did." declared Spike. "Loved him from the first moment I saw 'm. Bloody gorgeous, he was…is. Not a bad arse on 'm either."

"D-do you s-still l-love him?" asked Wesley, slurring his words.

"No." Spike thought about it for a second. "Fuck 'em. Fuck 'em all. Xander, Lindsey, and the pirate wanker-bastard."

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Angel, lapsing into his Irish accent. "Get right back on the horse and ride…" he looked over at the only human at the table. "Ya know, Wes, William here made an excellent horse." He shot up the 'ok' sign and whispered loudly. "You'd ride 'm all night and he'd never complain, only beg for more, ain't that right, Will?"  
Even though Spike hid it well, he was drunk too. He was about to sneer at Angel for revealing to Wesley that he was a bottom in bed, but shrugged in acceptance and took another shot of Jack Daniels.

That was the way he always liked it, probably why he detested screwing most girls. Most of them are stupid enough to assume that because a guy plays it tough that he wants to be dominant, most men can see through the façade. Xander was just such a man, he thought fondly. But then snapped back into reality when he realized Angel and Wesley were staring at him.

"Yeah, until you got that bloody soul. Then I had to take what I wanted. That is, until you sussed out that we were gonna fuck whether you were Angelus or not and got smart enough to do things your way, the way it should be…at least under the sheets." he added, chuckling at his well-thought plan of getting the re-ensouled Angel to fuck him and how well it worked. He couldn't walk right all day after the plan came to a close.

"Those stupid heifers never figured it out, did they?" asked Angel.

"W-what, do you mean D-darla and Druz-zilla?" inquired Wesley, drinking his new drink of Tequila and lime.

"And the stupid Slayer." laughed Spike. "Didn't even realize her boyfriend was buggerin' me since I came into town and more so when I finally got my true sire back." Spike smiled, remembering the good times, then he frowned at Angel. "Then you had to go and try to raise Acathla, just to spite me. Leaving me no choice but to bring that _ugly _girl into it." Wesley looked confused.

"The whole b-business about trying to d-destroy the w-world was b-because of y-you?" He pointed doubtfully at Spike.

"Yeah, who else? Well, it wasn't all 'bout me, Angelus is a right bastard, after all, but he knew it would annoy me; I like this world." Wesley looked at Angel, who slowly nodded his head.

"Why?"

"'Cause of Xander. I got sick and tired of Dru always hangin' on him, so I went out searching for someone to fuck and found him walking all alone, no protection, like a bloody fool. Thought I would shag 'm and kill 'm but no such luck for ol' Big Bad. No rookie, he was. Strong and such a tease! Everyone thought he was a virgin back then, phhf, yeah right! Anyway, Peaches caught us and…"

"Enough with your cry me a river, bleedin' heart monologues, Will! You knew you shouldn't have done that! I would have listened and staked Dru if it meant keeping you! But you went off and screwed him, anyways, didn't ya! And look where it's gotten you! Sitting in a badly-themed pub, getting drunk with us, weeping over some idiotic boy that doesn't even deserve a moment of your time!" Angel got quiet for a moment. "I still love you, Will." Spike was in shock, he had no idea Angel even cared about him anymore, let alone still loved him.

"And what kind of name is Lindsey, anyway? Bloody chit's name, in' nit?" said Spike almost inaudibly, not wanting to accept what his sire had just said. His tears silently coating his pale complexion. Angel understood that Spike would probably never say the words to him but this reaction was the closest thing he was going to get. Angel put his strong, muscled arms around the blonde vampire and put his head on his shoulders, whispering 'I love you's and words of affection into his ear.

All the shouting and crying sobered Wesley up quite a bit. He assessed the situation and came to the conclusion that he wasn't wanted there anymore. Biting his lip, willing tears of rejection, disappointment, neglect, and pain not to come, he calmly stood and began to walk away.

Wesley cursed vampiric speed when he felt a powerful hand grip the hem of his khaki jacket, that he bought to make himself seem 'in' with the times. The ex-Watcher turned around to see a sitting dark-haired vampire, still comforting his distressed childe while glaring at him with a stare that seemed to cut him in half.

"Where are you going?" asked Angel, who looked at if he was ready to cry from Spike's outburst of emotion.

"Look, Angel, it's obvious I'm not needed here. You need to spend some alone time with Spike. It's important that he knows you love him." He looked sadly at them both. "Treat each other well." Wesley turned at started to walk away when he heard Spike's yell of disgust from behind him.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Wesley turned around.  
"Beg your pardon?" Spike turned to look at Angel again.

"And you say I'm the one with the 'so-sad' acting. This one's a bloody drama queen!"

"Now, Spike, don't be cruel." Angel warned half-heartedly, knowing perfectly well where his childe was heading with this.

"No, 'and the winner is…' here. What a prat, you are. I'm trying to express my feelings of love to my sire and you get all wimpy when you realize you can't fuck us just as you planned!"

"Excuse me? I didn't…"

"Yeah right, like I didn't see the way you look at us when you 'accidentally' bumped into us. Like we're a couple slabs of steak, you did."

"I assure you I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." Wesley was actually feeling a little frightened by the bleached-blonde vampire. Not that _all _the accusations weren't true, he had fantasized about Angel and Spike all night but Spike was beginning to scare him. Wesley was silently praying his boss would bail him out and he did, just not in the preferred way.

"Yeah, and you're always staring at me in the office, undressing me with your eyes. What gives, Wes?" asked Angel, looking positively terrifying .

"Yeah, Wes, what gives?" Spike echoed, staring at him equally maniacal. During their interrogation the vampires backed poor Wesley into a dark corner of the club. He looked at them both for a long time, like an anxious rabbit cornered by wolves not knowing which way to run.

All of sudden, the emotion raced out of Wesley like a runaway freight train heading straight towards Spike and Angel. And when it hit neither of them expected the sheer energy from it.

"Alright! Alright! I confess!" Angel and Spike smirked at each other, knowing they would soon get what they wanted.

"I've been thinking about you two all night!" Wesley's blue eyes twitched with electricity behind his glasses. "I've been thinking about you two since I've met you! Furthermore, I've been fantasizing about the both of you since the first time I've read about the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody as a teenager!" After the electric show subsided, tears threatened in Wesley's eyes. The vampire's beginning plot of teasing Wes until he broke wasn't working out like they had planned. As it turned out, to their disbelief, he was already to the breaking point. "And somehow…tonight…I thought there might be a chance…to…that I could…show…" He looked like he would cry at any moment. "…to show you how I feel for you both."

Wesley looked down at his scuffed up shoes and as the first tear fell the vampires felt the fear, pain, anguish, and sorrow coming from the man flood their senses and made their hearts heavy with sympathy.

"I love you." He looked up to face them and smiled the smallest smile imaginable. "Both of you. I know I can't promise you forever. I don't even know if you would even want to consider that but all I ask is one night. One night to prove myself worthy of you both."

Wesley didn't know whose mouth was on his first, he didn't care. He knew when he was 15 that he wouldn't. He was reading the watcher's journals when it occurred to him he couldn't pick his favorite among the two. He decided then he probably never would. Both vampires had qualities to love and qualities to hate. Being a serial killer vampire comes to mind but with Angel's soul and Spike's chip, that really wasn't an issue, wasn't it. Wes loved both the vampires equally.

That first kiss was deep and passionate, but slow and torturous almost to the point where Wesley wanted to pry open his eyes and smack the man kissing him to go faster but he didn't. He was enjoying the torture too much. When the vampire finally got around to inserting his tongue into Wes' mouth, the taste was like cherries and almonds and it sent shivers down the human's spine.

Wes didn't have time to protest when the first kiss ended because the second one quickly replaced it. Like the first one, the second showed depth and passion but at a much more frenzied pace. This one was bruising and possessive. And the taste this time, that was more like an invasion, was pure vanilla and cinnamon. And even though, both kisses were so different, they were so similar. They both made Wesley feel more than he had ever felt before. Just that feeling warmed him inside out.

When the kisses finally broke all three were panting. Angel was the first to recover, then Spike, then after a few minutes Wesley.

"I don't know about you two put I'm ready for bed." said Angel, smirking a little at his childe.

"Alright, Angel if you insist but I do hope you don't forget in the morning everything that happened here tonight." said Wesley, looking more than a little disappointed.

"Who said anything about you not coming with us?" asked Angel, kissing Wes on the cheek, knowing at that moment that Wesley was sometimes denser then a brick wall.

"Well, I'm not that tired." he replied. Spike slid his arm around Wesley's waist and smiled.

"Who said anything about sleep?" They three men walked into the parking lot, laughing like school girls. Spike and Wes piled into Angel's convertible, abandoning their motorcycles without a second thought and were on their way to Angel's apartment, slowly but surely. Not because Angel was driving slowly but because every 5 minutes they were stopping and switching drivers so the other two could make out. And eventually Wesley learned who's who when it came to kissing. It was a very slow process but it was worth it when each of them got their turn.

When they finally got to Angel's apartment they were all like three volcanoes ready to burst. Even though most of the time the vampires preferred to go fast, they had silently decided that tonight was mostly for Wesley. They would do anything in their power to show the shy ex-Watcher that he was important to them both.

Even when Angel was with Lindsey, his mind always drifted to Wesley throughout the day. He always wondered what it would be like to have his co-worker in his bed. But that was just crazy-talk, who knew that Wesley actually wanted him.

For Spike, it was completely different, he never had met Wes before but was thinking about fucking him all night. Not only that but there was something different about the man that Spike found absolutely intriguing. Something gentle and sweet yet totally awe-inspiring.

No hands were left not touching flesh, nor mouths for that matter, unless they were moaning, all the way to the bed. Spike threw Wesley onto the bed, Wesley laughed at his forcefulness. Spike was about to pounce on him when Angel grabbed him by the waist and tugged the younger vampire close to his body.

"Not yet. Don't want to seem too eager now, do ya, boy?" cooed Angel into Spike's ear. Spike nodded and grinned wildly at Wesley.

The two vampires stalked the bed until Wesley was downright uneasy about them both. His body trembled in arousal and fear; and because he once studied the affect humans had on vampires he knew that the men he cared so deeply about were getting very turned on just by the smells that were coming off him. Spike, with his impatient disposition, was the first on top of him.

The smell of leather, cigarettes, alcohol, and just of Spike was intoxicating; it was at this moment when Wesley realized Spike didn't have his duster on anymore. Something dawned on Wesley about Spike's infamous duster; it was like his protection, his shell. Spike taking it off meant that he was letting himself be seen as the real him and if you looked close enough you could almost see William shining through.

Spike didn't straddle him like Wesley thought he would, instead the vampire simply put his weight on top of him gently with his left knee slightly nudging his crotch into action, not that it needed any help at this time, and ran his hand through the brown hair of the ex-Watcher. Wesley looked around Spike to see what Angel was up to when he saw the elder vampire sitting in a chair in the dark corner of the room, completely naked, and looking at them feverishly, while rubbing his thick cock.

"You're bloody magnificent." stated Spike, taking off Wesley's glasses and staring into deep blue eyes that rivaled his own.

"Yes, he certainly looks like a tasty little morsel, now doesn't he?" Angel said from his private corner.

"Let's unwrap our prezzie, shall we? Then we can all have a taste." Before Wesley could agree his mouth was raided by Spike's and a cool hand was freeing him of his jacket and working its way underneath Wesley's dark green cotton shirt.

After the next blink Wes was topless and Spike was licking his full pink lips. Then by the next the blonde had devoured one nipple and was playing with the other between his thumb and forefinger. First a caress or two then a squeeze that almost made Wesley scream out loud but he settled for a whimper at the last moment. Spike improvised this pattern to always keep Wesley guessing and never letting him grow bored with the movements. Not that he could with what Spike's mouth was doing, laving with much attention with his tongue then biting down gently to make the ex-Watcher spark behind the eyes.

All of a sudden Spike was grinding against him slowly, nearly too slow to be considered the natural Spike way. Wesley moaned and groaned under the sensations until all thought was lost to him. For the first time in his life, Wesley could not think, but could only feel.

Wesley was about to tell Spike that he would cum soon but the only sound that he could make out of his mouth was a simple "guh." Apparently the vampire understood the warning of a sexually frustrated human because in an instant Spike let go of his nipples and was now moving down his body.

Wesley looked down at him only to be greeted by the vision of Spike undoing the button of his pants with his teeth! Poor ol' Wes was almost 100 sure he was about cum just from this sight. But instead of saying anything this time he just bit his lip and prayed the night wouldn't be over with his premature ejaculation.

Spike's cool breath on Wesley's boxers sent shivers up and down his spine. Wesley gasped when Spike's teeth grazed his hidden erection as he used them to pull down his zipper. This feeling made Wesley's eyes close tightly and then re-open when the cool air in Angel's apartment hit his now revealed cock.

When he opened his eyes Wesley saw Angel moving to the foot of the bed and while sliding off Wesley shoes and socks he whispered something into Spike's ear. Whatever it was made Spike abandon Wesley and head to the corner where Angel once resided.  
When Wes looked into those dark brown eyes, he melted. He watched Angel's body slink towards him from across the room like a panther stalking his prey. For a split-second, Wesley wondered how much sexual prowess in Angel was actually Angelus, but he couldn't concentrate on that for long because at that moment the elder vampire pounced on him.

Wesley had no idea when his pants had been taken off, he had guessed by Spike but it seemed like instantly he was as naked as the vampire on top of him. And speaking of Angel's naked body, well the only word in Wesley's head was beautiful.

Everyone knew why he was named Angelus, a demon with the face of an angel. Wesley always liked the way Angel looked but never realized how true Darla's description of him actually was. Wesley caressed Angel's cheek with the back of his hand, he cupped his chin and smiled. After that, he placed his hand on the back of Angel's neck and gently pulled him down to kiss him softly. As he let go to exhale the ex-Watcher's eyes traveled from the brown eyes that seemed to burn a hole right through him to the strong, hard pectorals and well-chiseled abdomen that made Wes lick his lips. Then his eyes journeyed even farther to Angel's engorged cock. The sight made him start to pant.

"Aw, does Wesley want a taste?" Wesley could only nod at Angel and lick his lips because his mouth had gone completely dry by Angel's question.

Angel leaned over until he was nose-to-nose with Wesley and crawled over his body. Wesley stared in amazement as he watched Angel's muscled shoulder blades move back and forth and his abs contract and release until he was faced with Angel's cock. Even though the vampire was much bigger than Wesley thought, he was no beginner when it came to receiving oral sex.

Wesley immediately took the tip into his mouth and began to suckle lightly, then he worked his tongue into the slit. Angel moaned loudly and suddenly gasped as Wes nibbled, sucked, and licked his way around his cock inch-by-inch until he was completely engulfed in Wesley's mouth and throat.

"Oh, Wes, you're so hot!" Angel groaned as Spike came out of his hiding place and swallowed Wesley's cock entirely, he moaned and Angel felt the hot body around him start to vibrate. Suddenly the brunette's plan of going easy on the human was failing rapidly when Angel totally lost control. He vamped out and began thrusting into Wesley's mouth eagerly and came into his Wesley's throat moaning his name.

When Angel took his dick out of Wesley's mouth, the human swallowed down the cold seed with vigor and Spike let go of the still swelled cock he was previously giving attention. It was then that Wesley become conscious of the fact that Angel was still hard. The vampiric speed he was cursing earlier now took part in the vampiric recovery he was now blessing.

"Are you ready for more, pet?" questioned Spike. Wesley nodded, still trying to process in his head that he just had Angel's cock down his throat and his own cock down the throat of none other than William the Bloody. _If only Rupert could see me now, goody two-shoes, I am not_, he thought proudly.

"Goody." Angel chuckled, getting off the bed. "Now we can really have some fun." He smiled as he returned to bed, a tube of lubricant in hand. "So, you're completely a virgin, huh?" Angel smiled menacingly. Wesley nodded.

"Never even fucked a bird?" asked Spike. Wesley nodded again.

"What a shame too waste such a perfect boy such as this on virginity, right, Will?"

"Indeed, peaches, a bloody travesty." Spike said, moving his hands from his lap to the bed. That's when Wesley finally got a good look of the naked blonde vampire.

_ …What color is that, glow-in-the-dark or radioactive? It's fascinating. _Wesley's eyes traveled further down._ And those eyes, Angel's are the darkest brown I have ever seen and his are the lightest blue. _And further down. _Oh god…he's licking his lips. _And even further down. _Perfect chest. Uh-huh. _And down. _And…o my! I must've miscounted. 2,4,6,8...nope I got it right, Spike has an 8-pack! _And down. _Whoa…well Angel is a bit thicker, but that length. Both of them could satisfy a horse._

"Whatcha thinking 'bout, Wes?" asked Spike, looking puzzled. "Ya look completely off your rocker."

"You." he answered truthfully before he could stop himself. "And to be honest you too, Angel." He blushed.

"Then it looks like we've been doing our job, eh, sire?"

"Yeah, Will, I guess we have." Angel ruffled up Wesley's hair a bit then squeezed some lube on his fingers.

"Gimme some of that." demanded Spike. Angel handed his childe the tube and wrapped his arm around Wesley's waist from behind him, placing them both on their knees on the bed. For an instant, Wesley was frightened of what they had planned for him. Obviously, Angel sensed this because he tightened his hold on the young human and soothed him.

"Calm down, boy. We won't hurt you…much." Even though that should have made Wesley even more anxious he couldn't help but feel a little more relieved.

Suddenly Wes felt his hole being encircled by a thick, cool finger, he whimpered. Angel slowly slipped his index finger into Wesley and was in wonder that Wesley's body didn't fight him.

"Had a bit of practice, have we?" Angel asked, adding a second finger, noticing Wesley's tension rise, and he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the slight feeling of burning. "Shhh, I've got you, Wesley."

When Wesley opened his eyes he saw a spectacular display. Spike opening himself with slicked fingers for Wesley. His eyes half-open and dripping with lust, three fingers pushing in and pulling out of him slowly, moaning loudly. Spike was a vision.

Angel scissored his fingers to prepare Wesley, then added a third finger. Once Wesley's body didn't fight Angel anymore, he included another finger just to be sure Wesley would not be in pain.

Wesley's eyes rolled up into his head when Spike turned his back on him and impaled himself on Wesley's cock. Spike moaned and wiggled around to engulf Wesley even further in him. As soon as Wes got used to the feeling of the cool, tight body around his cock, he felt the tip of Angel's dick at his entrance.

"Please…" he whispered softly and started to pant when Spike began to move up and down on his shaft. Angel slowly pushed into the blue-eyed human, he gasped.

This went on for close to an hour and to tell the truth no one present wanted it to end. Angel would push into Wesley causing him to lurch forward into Spike. Spike would, in return, push back on Wes and the force would ram him back onto Angel.

The thrusting was so slow Wesley was sure he would die from lack of blood to his brain. Finally, with one concluding drive into Spike, which made the blond vampire start to cum, Wesley felt himself stiffen up and begin to cum and because of Wesley's clenching muscles Angel couldn't help but cum into Wesley. All 3 fell completely sated on the bed with smiles on their faces.

"That was…" Wesley began after a long, comfortable silence.

"Brilliant?" asked Spike.

"Heavenly?" inquired Angel.

"Both." Wesley grinned and nuzzled the muscled vampire chests on either side of him. Spike looked over at the clock.

"Looks like I'm here for the night. I'll never make it back in time." said Spike.

"You're welcome to stay until tomorrow night…or longer." said Angel, nearly blushing, if vampires could indeed blush. "You both are." he smiled, looking at Wesley.

"If you two wouldn't mind, I would like to go to sleep." he asked timidly.

"Of course, Wes, we'll be here when you wake up." Angel said, kissing Wesley on the forehead. "Night, Wesley. Love you"

"Good night, Angel. Good night, Spike. I love you both. Thank you."

"G'night, Wes. I love you too and it was our pleasure." Spike kissed Wesley softly on the lips and with that Wesley drifted off to sleep. "No Angelus, I see."

"Nope. Angelus-free." Angel inertly scowled at the Scooby-ese he was speaking.

"I guess that's a good thing but I'm sure you would've been a lot more fun it you were. So, who do we send the thank-you fruit basket to?" Angel gave him a glaring look. "What? Like you could think of taking soul cementing mojo before fucking."

"Willow. Last year. Just in case me and Buffy got back together."

"Like you would ever have another go with that bint." Angel chuckled.

"Yeah. This is where I want to be." Angel looked at the sleeping Wesley then at Spike. "This is nice. Perfect but not too perfect. Still can't wait 'til I see the look on Cordy's face when she finds out." Angel yawned. "I'm tired. Good night, Will."

"Night, sire." They got under the covers next to Wesley and just as they closed their eyes, Spike got a thought. "Don't forgot to call Willow tomorrow, Peaches."

"I won't, William, go to sleep." he laughed faintly.

"I love you, Angel." Angel smiled.

"I love you too, Spike."


End file.
